poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Galvanax Rises (Transcript)
This is the script of Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Narrator: When Galvanax, cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars. Earths' greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises up to protect the Ninja Power Stars. They are Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Cosmo Royale: Ladies and gentlemonsters, welcome to the season finally of Galaxy Warriors! If you're joining us for the first time, you missed out a lot. Many monsters failed to retrieve the Rangers' Power Stars while the Earth Warriors' contestants succeeded in protecting them. But now, two humans have invented a magnet that attracts anything made of Ninja Steel. Galvanax: You two take those teenagers to the ship. Both: Yes, champ. Cosmo Royale: Galvanax now has every scrap of Ninja Steel, except the Rangers' Power Stars. Can he get them and rule the universe? Cheering Galvanax: Let the final showdown begin. At long last, I'll destroy the Rangers and Team Monster Ever After. Frankie Stein: Not if we can help it. Right, Yusho? Yusho Sakaki: That's correct, Frankie. Brody Romero: So you do have our Ninja Stars. Galvanax: Not all of them. So thanks for bringing your Power Stars. They'll be mine soon. I promise. Brody Romero: You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): We won't let you touch them. Galvanax: Basherbots. Basherbots: (Grunting) Ninja Steel Rangers: Ninja spin! All: (Grunting) Cosmo Royale: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! And the battle begins! All: (Grunting) Galvanax: Enough of this. Give me the Ninja Steel magnet. All: (Grunting) Galvanax: Their Power Stars will be mine! (evil laugh) All: (Grunting) Galvanax: Gotcha! Both: (Grunting) Preston Tien: What happened? Sarah Thompson: I don't know. Galvanax: (evil laugh) I'll tell you what happened. I got your Power Stars. Sarah Thompson: What?! Preston Tien: (Grunting) song Galvanax: (laughs) Two Rangers down. Who's next? Ha! Yellow! Calvin Maxwell: (Grunting) (Metal clanging) Calvin Maxwell: (Grunting) Draculaura: Now he has three Power Stars! Neighthan Rot: If he keeps that up, he'll have all six. Calvin Maxwell: Heeyah! Galvanax: Just three more. clanging Both: (grunting Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Our Power Stars! Hayley Foster: (grunting) Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): (grunting) Galvanax: (evil laugh) Five down. Just one more to go. Frankie Stein: If you get that Power Star, you'll rule the universe! Galvanax: Correct. Where's the Red Ranger? Sarah Thompson: (grunting) Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Brody! Calvin Maxwell: He's gonna use that magnet and take your Power Star! Run! Galvanax: Take them to the ship. Brody Romero: Don't worry, guys. (grunting) I'm coming! (grunting) No! Clawdeen Wolf: They're gone! Galvanax: Oh, yes. Your stories are coming to a sad ending. (Grunting) Brody Romero: Ninja blast! Galvanax: (Screams) Team Monster Ever After: Well done, Brody! Sputtering Galvanax: No. You broke the magnet. Now I'll destroy you and your friends, just like I did to your father. Galvanax: (Grunting) Brody Romero: (Shouting) Galvanax: This is the part where you all beg for mercy. Brody Romero: Not gonna happen. Mick: (Grunting) Brody! Guys! (Grunting) Hah! Guys. You all need to get out of here. Here. It's the only star we have. Brody Romero: It'll do. Megamorph Cycle Star, rev up! (Grunting) playing Brody Romero: Plasma blast! Madeline Hatter: We're outta here! Buzzing Galvanax: The Red Ranger and Team Monster Ever After only delays their doom. His Power Star will be mine! (evil laugh) All: (muffled grunts) Cosmo Royale: Tell me, how does it feel to be beaten by Galvanax? Aiden Romero: (muffled dialogue) Cosmo Royale: What's that? Cat got your tounge, eh? Hilarious. (Laughs) You're not so tough without your Power Stars, are you? at Metru Nui, the crowd was getting worried Yusho Sakaki: This is bad. Our heroes are in deep trouble. But they won't give up yet Victor: Our new giant magnet will pull in anything. Monty: Uh, I'm so excited. Once the Mega Mag helps that weird fox woman destroy Galvanax-- Victor: We'll be heroes, just as famous as the Power Rangers and Team Monster Ever After. (Chuckling) Madame Odius: Is the Mega Mag done? Monty: Oh, yes. Just, uh, charging up the capacitor, Madam Omnibus. Madame Odius: Odius, you numbskull. Monty: Ah. Can I get some more alien slop? I'm starving. Madame Odius: You can have more slop after this giant Ninja Steel magnet gets me the Power Stars. Victor: So we can destroy Galvanax, right? Madame Odius: Exactly. Him, Team Monster Ever After and the Power Rangers. Back to work. Victor: She's going to destroy the Rangers and Team Monster Ever After? Monty: Uh, I never would have built the Mega Mag if I would have it would hurt the Rangers and Team Monster Ever After. Victor: We need to get out of here. Monty: But how? Victor: I think I have an idea, Monty. Monty: You're a genius. We dress up as Kudabots. Brody Romero: This isn't right. Toa Takanuva: We just escaped Galvanax, but he has our friends and their Power Stars. Brody Romero: He's right. We can't just run, Mick. We have to turn around and fight. They have our friends. Mick: Galvanax has them on the Warrior Dome. We can't get in there and they can't get off. Brody Romero: We can't just do nothing. blips Brody Romero: Redbot, You're okay. Redbot: I am indeed. Good news. The asteroid Mick discovered that may contain more Ninja Steel is now close enough to Earth that we could reach it in the Astro Zord. Jaller: That's good. Brody Romero: But we can't summon the Astro Zord without its star. Hahli: Remember? Galvanax has them. Howleen Wolf: That's bad. Mick: Okay, uh, we may have run out of Ninja Steel, but we could still make a new Astro Zord star by melting this one down. Brody Romero: Epic. If we can get that asteroid, we'll have enough Ninja Steel to rebuild all of our weapons. Team Monster Ever After: That's great! Mick: Right. Galvanax: More Ninja Steel? How fascinating. I'll get that asteroid later. Now, it's time to finish this. Hand over your Power Star. (evil laugh) Brody Romero:Not a chance. Galvanax: Then I'll give you a choice. Complete my collection of Power Stars or watch my Basherbots destroy my new prisoners. All: (muffled grunts) Brody Romero: No! You can't do this. Galvanax: Oh, but I can. Oh, and Frankie Stein of Monster High, thanks for that compliment about me and my show, but I'm not going to be able to make you a champion of my show. (Evil laugh) Brody Romero: If Galvanax gets all six Power Stars-- Mick: He could become invincible and rule the universe. Frankie Stein: We have to stop him. Galvanax: So, what's your choice, Red Ranger? Brody Romero: Ten years ago, my dad had to make a decision, too. Master Dane: That star came to me so I could protect it from evil like you! (yelling) Brody Romero: That star came to us so we could protect it from evil like you. Galvanax: Big words. There's only one way I know of to do that. Give me my dad's sword. Daring Charming: Uh-oh. Raven Queen: I think you're going to do like I think you're doing. Brody Romero: That's right. I must destroy my Power Star. Galvanax: What?! All: (muffled grunts) Brody Romero: (Grunting) Galvanax: No! Brody Romero: Hah! Galvanax: (screaming) (Grunting) Team Monster Ever After: Brody! (Grunting) Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Brody! (gasping) Calvin Maxwell: Mick! Where are you? Galvanax: (groans) What? They're both gone. And the Ninja Nexus prism appeared in their place. (grunting) Just like last time. What?! Three red Ninja Power Stars? Impossible! Uh! Wait! Come back! I want those stars! (Screaming and Grunting) Basherbots: (Grunting) All: (muffled grunts) Sarah Thompson: (Gasps) Is that two? Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Brody. Is that you? Brody Romero: Hey, brother. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): I thought you were gone. Galvanax: What just happened? Brody Romero: So did I. Lagoona Blue: What happened, mate? Brody Romero: The prism protected me. Hayley Foster: But if you're still the Red Ranger... Calvin Maxwell: Then who is that? All: Mick! Calvin Maxwell: You're a Ranger (Laughing) Mick: The prism has more tricks up its sleeve than Preston. Galvanax: What? Two Red Rangers? I'll destroy you both! (Roaring) What's happening? (Screaming) Calvin Maxwell: Our Power Stars. Hayley Foster: Who is that? Poppy O'Hair: Is that who I think it is? Master Dane: Hello, boys Brody Romero: Dad. I can't believe you're here. Holly O'Hair: You were in the prism the whole time. at Metru Nui Yusho Sakaki: Whoa! What a twist of fate. Brody and Aiden's dad has been in the prism. And we have a Romero family reunion. (Crowd cheering) Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): You're alive. Master Dane: Aiden. Galvanax: Impossible! He was destroyed! Brody Romero: I can't believe it. You were in there the whole time. Master Dane: When I broke the Ninja Nexus Star into six Power Stars, the blast seriously injured me. But the prism captured my spirit. Healed me and kept me safe. Until now. Frankie Stein: No wonder Brody couldn't find you. Galvanax: (Growling) Enough with the family reunion. I'd rather have some family destruction. scraping Master Dane: Looks like we have to battle this creep one more time. Brody Romero: You should have learned a long time ago. You don't ever mess with ninjas. It's Morphin' Time. All: Power Stars, lock in. playing Grunting Brody Romero: Hah! All: Ninja Rangers fear no danger! Both: (Grunting) Master Dane: Let's finish him! Yah! Galvanax: Never! (Grunting) (Grunting, yelling) Gold Ranger: Heeyah! Pink Ranger: Hah! Yah! White Ranger: Yah! Yellow Ranger: Yah! (Grunting) Brody Romero: He's going down. Draculaura: And we're going to win for sure. Galvanax: (Groans) There's more than one way to unlock the power of Ninja Steel. All: (Gasping) Galvanax: (Evil laugh) You foolish Ninjas never thought of this. (Gulping) Mick: He melted them all and he's drinking them. Master Dane: He's powering himself up. We have to strike now. All: Red, Silver, White, Ninja strike! Steel slash! Galvanax: Nice try. My turn. All: (grunting) Galvanax: The power of Ninja Steel flows through my veins. Claws of darkness! (Grunting, screaming) (Grunting) Brody Romero: I gotta stop him. Master Dane: Brody, wait! Brody Romero: (Screaming) Master Dane: Get away from my son! We meet again. Galvanax: Yes, and I'll enjoy destroying you again. Master Dane: Not this time. (Grunting) Master Dane: (Yelling) Nice catch. Galvanax: Enough games. Cosmo. (Groans) Gigantify me! Cosmo Royale: It's the moment we've been waiting for all season! Galvanax: Yes. Yes! Cosmo Royale: Gi-gan-ti-fy! Galvanax: (evil laugh) Your time is up, heroes. Victor: How do we get off this ship? Monty: Uh, maybe I can use some La to keep the aliens distracted long enough for us to escape. Victor: Brilliant. I have laughing gas pods right here. Come on. Cosmo Royale: Galvanax is finally going to teach those heroes a-- Huh? A gift? For us? I wonder what's inside. (Pressed the button release the Laughing gas that made him and the audience laugh) Victor: Now's our chance! Madame Odius: Get them! Cosmo Royale: (Within laughter) Get back here! Monty: Hit the button, Victor! Hit the button! Madame Odius: (groans) There's no time to waste. Number 96: Right. I need Galvanax's Ninja Steel. Activate the Mega Mag! firing Galvanax: (evil laugh) I'll crush you like-- What's going on? Is that a magnet beam? Brody Romero: Oh, no! It's another Ninja Steel magnet. Galvanax: (Screaming, Groaning) Sarah Thompson: Hold on to your Power Stars. Curio: Oh, we're holding. All: (Grunting) Hayley Foster: It's hurting Galvanax. Look. Sulley: It is hurting him. Galvanax: (Screaming) No! It's pulling on the Ninja Steel I drank. Who dates betray me?! I'll get you for this! Number 96: We dare! Madame Odius: Galvanax. Haven't you guessed yet? Ripcon wasn't a traitor. It was me and my dear Number 96. Number 96: Indeed. It was always us! Both: (evil laugh) Galvanax: Ah! Curse you, Odius and Number 96! All: (Grunting) Mick: I can't hold on! Preston Tien: What's that? All: (Grunting) Preston Tien: Something's coming. Sarah Thompson: It's an asteroid. Clawd Wolf: The same asteroid that has new supply of Ninja Steel. Galvanax: (Roaring) Both: What?! No! Galvanax: (Screaming) All: (Grunting) Hayley Foster: Yes! The magnet attracted the asteroid containing Ninja Steel. Galvanax: (Groaning, evil laugh) Two more traitors bites the dust. It's your turn now, heroes. Brody Romero: Look out! All: (Grunting) Galvanax: (Laughs) Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): What do we do now? Preston Tien: I don't know, but we better think of something fast. Frankie Stein: I know what to do. Yusho. Ninja Zordify me! Yusho Sakaki: Are you sure about this? Without all of the Ninja Steel Zords, you can't use any of them! Frankie Stein: I know what I'm doing. Headmistress Bloodgood: I hope you're right. Turaga Dume: Yusho, do what she says. Yusho Sakaki: Okay. Ninja Zordify! Ninja Zordify star strikes at Frankie Stein and turned into a Zord Frankie Stein: Your reign of terror ends here, Galvanax! Galvanax: We'll see about that. battle begins and Frankie has stroke down C.A. Cupid: Frankie's in trouble! What are we going to do now? Galvanax: Like I was saying before, I'm going to crush you like ants. Brody Romero: Whoa. The prism. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): It's never spun that fast before. Brody Romero: It looks just like us when we do our Ninja Steel morph attack. Hayley Foster: Maybe it'll join the attack with us. Cleo De Nile: And it will help Frankie! Sarah Thompson: One way to find out. (Grunting) Brody Romero: Epic! Let's do this. All: (Grunting) Brody Romero: Ninja Nexus morph! Galvanax: What are they doing? All: Ninja merge! Frankie Stein: (Roaring) Monster High Ninja Steel Ultrazord, Ready! Galvanax: That new get up won't stop me! Frankie Stein: We'll see about that. Monster High Ninja Steel Ultrazord, Electric Nexus Blaster, final attack! Galvanax: (Grunting) No! You can't hurt me. I'm invincible! I'm the champion of Galaxy Warriors! All: (Grunting) Galvanax: I'm the greatest of all time! (Screaming) All: (Grunting) Sarah Thompson: Huh? Duece Gorgan: What just happened? Brody Romero: He's gone. Preston Tien: Yeah! That was epic! Sarah Thompson: We did it! Hayley Foster: It's over! Yes! Calvin Maxwell: We did it! Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Goodbye, Galvanax. Frankie Stein: Hey, Headmistress. We did it. We finally destroyed Galvanax and save the Power Stars! Headmistress Bloodgood: Well done to all of you. Milton Grimm: I'm so glad they've won. Giles Grimm: Me too, brother. Me too. Yusho Sakaki: It looks like this is it, boys and girls. Galvanax have been eliminated! Victory! (Crowd cheering wildly) Sarah Thompson: Look! The prism! Melody: What happened to it? Master Dane: The final blow against Galvanax must have drained all its energy. Preston Tien: We never would have defeated Galvanax without it. Raven Queen: I agree, Preston. Sarah Thompson: Can we fix it, Mick? Preston Tien: It looks weak, like it's dying. Mick: I have no idea how. Hayley Foster: Oh, no! Look. Calvin Maxwell: What's happening? Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): Our Power Stars. No. Hayley Foster: They turned to dust. Preston Tien: They're gone. Mick: Without the power of the Ninja Prism, Ninja Steel is too unstable to exist. That means all our weapons and Zords are no more. Don't be sad, everyone. I think the Ninja Prism came to Earth for a reason. To find those who could defeat evil and-- and it has fulfilled that purpose. Master Dane: Yes. Galvanax is finally destroyed. And his evil is gone from the universe. Now we can be a family again. All: (chuckling) Apple White: And I'm sure, one day, we'll get the prism good as new again. Reporter: Beside the Rangers, you are the only humans who have ever been near alien monsters. We're you afraid? Monty: Uh-- Victor: Afraid? I'm Victor Vincent. Those monsters were afraid of me. Reporter: How's that? Victor: Well, Monty here ripped a huge-- Monty: Scent! And, uh, kept all those terrible monsters away. Reporter: A scent that keeps monsters away? Wow. That's gonna be worth a fortune. Both: Worth a fortune. Levi Weston (Aiden Romero): He looked like a normal kid, but in his chest we're gears and wires. He was a robot, with all my memories. Master Dane: Those monsters would have done anything to get your Power Stars. Hayley Foster: That's in the past now. Let's start thinking about the future. blips Mick: Uh, speaking of the future. (Sighs) My space taxi has arrived to take me back to the Lion Galaxy. Really looking forward to seeing my parents again. Brody Romero: Gonna miss you. Mick: I'll miss you, too. All of you Rangers. Especially Team Monster Ever After. Preston Tien: Um, "ex" Rangers. Mick: You will always be Rangers to me. Now, uh, I want you to promise me that you will always eat your safety goggles and wear your greens. All: (laughing) Brody Romero: We'll think of you when we do. Hayley Foster: Will you visit? Mick: Yeah. Well, uh, Mick out. Redbot: I will miss him. Master Dane: Well, you two haven't forgotten our song, have you? Hayley Foster: Are you kidding? They even taught it to us. Master Dane: (chuckles) Is that right? Brody Romero: Shall we? All: (Singing the Romero family song) crackling Explosion Number 96: (Groans) Odie? Where are you? Madame Odius: Ugh! I'm still here, dear. The game is not over yet. Not by a long shot. Both: (evil laugh) at Monster High, the gang are having a party King Triton: You're all Earth Warriors champions in my book. Headmistress Bloodgood: Now, dig in before it gets cold. Fury: (chuckles) I've brought in mackeroons. Milton Grimm: Thanks, Fury. Yusho Sakaki: And this, young lady, is for you. All of you did some magnificent battles this season. But we've considered what happened today and Frankie Stein tipped the scales with her sacrifice. Congratulations on becoming the new champion of Galaxy Warriors! Frankie Stein: Me? All: (cheering for Frankie) Yusho Sakaki: Congrats. Draculaura: Well done, Frankie. Headmistress Bloodgood: Well deserved. Even when all hope seems lost, you perceivered in your heroic heart to stay true. end